


老公天下第一 （下）

by ONLYX



Category: ChanLay灿兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: *金主pcy X 十八线小演员zyx*逆年龄差，完全OOC设定，骚受预警*不喜欢我的现在就退出去*跟那首歌没关系*R18，虽然比较水但我还是觉得....R18





	老公天下第一 （下）

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇潦草的结束了...接下来尽量把俗人码完，搞Muse

第二天小演员又生龙活虎的，吵着要去海边，还要去玩“惊险刺激项目”，把懒洋洋想睡回笼觉的朴灿烈吵得头疼。无奈之下一把把人箍进怀里，拖过薄被盖到他脸上:“你可以选择自己先起床打理，也可以选择在床上再跟我躺一会。”  
“我——！”张艺兴好不容易冒出头，气得往金主裸露的手臂上咬了好几口，脸颊上热乎乎的透着粉，“真是的！跟你在床上就不是躺一会了！一躺一个小时！”他蹬了两下，从被窝里逃出去，身上穿着昨天随便套的白背心和黑色蕾丝边内裤，整个人都显得白白嫩嫩。“那我先去，你快一点起床！”  
朴灿烈躺在床上翻了个身呈大字型，手脚摊开着长叹一口气。  
到底谁给他惯出来这么个娇贵脾气？  
下一秒他就在心里认输了。  
我自己惯的，就是得把他惯得只有我管得住才行。  
小演员窝在沙发床里拿手机查攻略等着金主出来，身上的白T恤松松垮垮的，配了一条恰好到膝盖上方的深蓝色沙滩裤，脚上还是一成不变的一脚蹬。  
“灿烈灿烈——”他看着朴灿烈抹掉脸上最后一点泡沫，欢欣地蹦起来扑过去，像只啾鸣的雏鸟往他脸上亲了好几下，最后被捏住下巴换来一个真切的舌吻。  
“早，调皮鬼。”

海边风景很好，只有三三两两的人走在沙滩上，留下串串脚印，被涌起的浪潮带走。  
张艺兴拍摄的时候在只有布景的地方闷了好久，出来放个风就显得特别开心，欢呼一声逃开朴灿烈身边，在沙滩上一脚深一脚浅摇摇晃晃跑向大海。“灿烈——”他招手，影子在太阳底下拉的好长，金色的阳光为他镀上了温柔的轮廓，乌黑的头发也被染成金棕色。  
有海风，有浪潮扑打的声音，有远处的鸥鸟飞过，可是什么都不及他笑起来更好。  
朴灿烈看着他在没过小腿的水里幼稚地踩浪，无奈地冲他喊:“玩够了来找我。”  
“灿烈不来玩吗？”  
嗯，我比较想把精力留在今晚，用来做些更好玩的事情。

朴灿烈在沙滩上撑起了遮阳伞，躺在沙滩椅上隔着墨镜看张艺兴。小家伙终于像是玩够了，咯咯笑着从海里跑出来，全身都湿透了，背心紧紧贴在皮肤上，透出他漂亮的冷白皮肤。  
“要喝水。”他抓着朴灿烈的手晃，把他拉起来，“灿烈去买嘛。”  
等朴灿烈一起身，张艺兴又灵活地从他手臂下钻出去，窝到他刚刚躺着的椅子上不肯起来了。“我累了！”他颐气指使的样子看起来十分娇憨，一条腿挂在椅子沿上晃啊晃，脚尖粘上了细细的白沙。  
“你啊……”朴灿烈宠溺地揉乱他早已乱七八糟翘起的头发，“不准跟搭讪的人讲太多，听到没？”  
结果等朴灿烈拿着东西回来的时候，还是看到他的小演员坐起身，搭在潮湿身体上的浴巾只盖住肩膀，酒窝儿露在脸颊上跟几个围在旁边的异国男人说话。  
走近了听到他轻轻笑着，看他单手撑着后仰的身体，另一只手挠着鼻尖儿，双唇开合间吐露的语句犹如夜莺婉转的歌声。  
他真的太吸引人了，也懂得怎么去吸引别人。  
那几个异国人夸赞他流利标准的英文，眼睛放光地上下打量他，似乎为他的东方风情着了迷。  
朴灿烈在后面咳了一声，早就注意到他的小演员配合地爬起来，站到他身边来搂住他的手臂。  
“He is my boyfriend.”  
他依旧可爱地笑着，对着那些被打击到却仍不死心的男人们眨了眨眼睛。  
“My man.”  
没有人会不识相到想要跟一个看起来就是大佬的帅男人抢小情人的。  
“现在六根清净了哈。”他剜了张艺兴一眼，伸手在肉乎乎的屁股上掐了一把。小家伙眯着眼睛开心地哼哼两声，伸手来拿水，却又不干脆，像是挑逗撩拨，连着朴灿烈的手一起拉到唇边，唇瓣亲吻过瓶盖，流连至他的指尖，软软的小舌从唇缝中探出，轻巧地舔弄。  
然后他迅速拉过水瓶抱在胸前，抬头看朴灿烈，一脸无辜:“咸的，海水味的。”  
“……行。”  
要是有漫画特效，朴灿烈觉得自己现在脑袋上一定有俩代表忍耐的十字在跳动。  
“行，张艺兴，你回去后给我等着。”  
“……”小家伙委屈地眨巴着眼睛，“我又没有多说什么……他们就说……”  
“说你像个漂亮的东方娃娃？”朴灿烈早在别人口中听到过诸如此类的评价，“那就是想睡你的意思。”  
“诶——”他明明什么都知道，装出一副无辜的样子，“可是我只会跟灿烈睡觉啦。”他顺着金主的毛撸，还十分顺心地给挠挠下巴，“这种事情，明明灿烈比我更清楚吧……”  
他搂着朴灿烈的脖子凑过去亲了一口，随后趴到椅子上翘着小腿:“灿烈灿烈——防晒霜！”过一会儿又把下巴埋进臂弯里，闷着声音撒娇。“要是我晒黑了灿烈是不是就不要我了？”  
作为回答，朴灿烈撩起他刚换上的干衣服，以非常色情的手法给他涂上了防晒霜。  
不得不说小家伙真的是身材好到前凸后翘，舒展身体趴在那里的时候腰臀的线条格外明显，背上一条脊柱线直往下探入臀沟。沙滩裤腰上露出一个可爱的腰窝儿，盛着一点乳白色的防晒霜。双腿笔直，膝盖内侧微微收起，手指按上去揉压能感觉到他突然逃开一点。“灿烈你按到筋了啊……好酸的……”他回过头嘟着嘴，一条腿伸出来往朴灿烈腰上蹬了一下，“别搞我咯……”  
在外面吃豆腐总不尽兴，朴灿烈也只能收起了某些心思，陪着涂完防晒霜就往海里跑的小家伙去玩“惊险刺激项目”。  
但是事实证明，他不适合这种游戏。  
回酒店的路上张艺兴一路揉着笑痛的肚子一路吐槽恹恹的朴灿烈。  
“哎呦喂……你怎么老是一上就摔哈哈哈哈哈……”他兴奋起来还要用手比划，学朴灿烈掉进海里的动作，“就这样哈哈哈哈哈哈哈一点balance也没有……”  
朴灿烈毫不客气地揽过张艺兴的肩膀，往他喋喋不休的红润嘴唇上咬了一口。  
小家伙立刻在人前红了脸颊，乖乖任由朴灿烈搂着，一只手捂着嘴不敢说话了。  
“知道你技术好。”朴灿烈压低了声音凑过去，“今天晚上有的你好表演的。”  
张艺兴看着他，像从前每一次在镜头前露出俏皮的微笑一样，酒窝儿甜丝丝的，悄悄挽上他的手臂。  
“请好好欣赏吧。”

回酒店洗了澡还觉得身上有淡淡的海盐味道，落地窗外投入大片大片黄昏的霞光，沿着远处的海平面，满目绚丽。  
张艺兴从浴室里出来的时候，发梢湿漉漉朝下滴着水，被他扯了块毛巾在头上胡乱揉一通。正遮着眼睛，听到朴灿烈无奈地叹了口气，伸手过来帮他擦干头发。小演员嘿嘿笑了两声，顺势靠进他怀里，鼻尖蹭着他的衣襟嗅了一会儿。“灿烈喝酒啦？”  
他甩甩头发，晶亮的眼睛带着水汽看向朴灿烈，注意到了旁边迷你吧台上放的高脚酒杯。里面盛着气味甜美的葡萄酒，甜甜的酒精味满满地溢出来。  
“啊，前面出去的时候让人准备的。”朴灿烈回答，“特地准备了口味偏甜的。你不去庆功宴，缺的这杯酒，我给你补上。”  
高脚酒杯映着半紫半粉的晚霞，杯中浅浅的酒液随着晃动起来。张艺兴从朴灿烈手里接过酒杯，细白的手腕缓缓绕着圈，印上了酒红色的影子。  
“灿烈不跟我喝交杯吗？”他狡黠地眨眼，不等朴灿烈说话，将酒杯抵在唇上抿了一口，舌尖舔舐着下唇，愈发显得泛起色情的水光，“Cheers～”  
朴灿烈看他仰起头将红酒送入口中，眸光渐渐沉下来，抬手抚着他修长的脖颈，搔弄他滚动的喉结。  
酒杯落下，玻璃底座与大理石台面轻轻碰撞，张艺兴拉着朴灿烈的手贴到自己脸颊上。  
“甜吗？”朴灿烈问他，低沉沙哑的声音在他耳中有些飘忽，拇指摩挲着他开始发烫的脸颊。  
“嗯。”他回答，乖乖地用脸颊磨蹭着朴灿烈掌心，像只猫咪似的侧过脸，双唇触着掌心的纹路，舌尖一下一下勾弄着。那双眸子里分明满溢着挑逗与渴求，睫毛忽闪忽闪却又有一些与年龄不符的可爱。  
朴灿烈捧起张艺兴的脸吻上去，垂着眼睛像要细数他眼里碎碎的光点，迟迟不愿闭上。起初的吻很温柔，唇瓣间轻轻相触，舌尖舔舐着使其温润湿热，再侧歪过头，换着角度碾磨含吮，连鼻息也变得小心翼翼。  
分开时张艺兴睁开眼，看向朴灿烈被他人誉为多情种最为绝情的桃花眼。觉得看不见丝毫的冰冷，笑起来会变得圆润，注视着自己时则都是柔情。  
大他三岁的金主好像知道他想什么，也知道他对笑起来好看的自己没有抵抗力。轻轻吻着他微微发热的眉心，溜出的气音也被张艺兴捕捉到了。  
“你真好看。”

所有童话故事里，美酒与野兽，公主与王子，这些都是并存的。  
或许是果酒的甜香灌醉了王子，让他一点点曝露出野兽的本性，披着尽极温柔的外表，内里却是想要独占“公主”的欲望。  
他的“公主”——浴袍下摆被反挂到腰上，像是被撩起的白色裙摆；昨夜才被疼爱过的后穴努力吞吃着他的手指，渐渐泛起淫靡的深肉红，穴肉随着他寻找敏感点的动作而讨好地簇拥着；他婉转赛过夜莺的嗓音变得难耐却羞涩，又从咬紧的双唇中吐露出春情来。  
张艺兴喝过酒后总是软绵绵的任人摆布，乖巧极了。因而他听话地遵从朴灿烈的指示，双手撑在吧台边缘，分开双腿方便身后的人开拓。  
今天的灿烈温柔得过了头。他想。腰部不自觉地随着身后人的动作摆动以获求更多的快感。  
或许是觉得开拓足够了，或许是看着张艺兴借着手指自娱自乐而心里不爽，朴灿烈抽出手指，把黏腻的混合液抹在他臀缝间，揉弄着他肉乎乎的臀瓣让他放松一些。  
“我下次不该让你在外面喝酒。”他说，性器顶端撑开穴口缓缓顶进，听见张艺兴发出满足的呻吟却又停下动作，“你这么可爱的样子，只有我能看见。”  
小家伙也不知道听清了没有，只是呜呜咽咽地仰起头，扭着腰想把整根肉棒吞进穴里。浪荡的动作引起阵阵水声，两人的交合处一片泥泞。  
朴灿烈叹了口气，按住他的腰:“不要心急。接下来，是对你今天跟别的男人聊天还笑得那么开心的惩罚。”  
他似乎不想让张艺兴反应过来这不合理的惩罚从何而来，只是一下子进入到最深处，胯部与又软又弹的臀瓣紧紧相贴。张艺兴像脱了水的鱼，肩膀的肌肉紧绷着，扬起白皙的脖颈，却发不出一点声音。  
朴灿烈随后便大开大阖地动作起来，每一次都几乎完全离开他的身体，只留头部在穴口，然后狠狠撞进深处。  
张艺兴被操得站不稳，脚趾蜷缩着揪紧脚下的地毯，脚尖儿一踮一踮，身体也跟着晃动，两瓣臀肉泛起肉浪，微微的痛感伴随着交合的快意如同电流在身体的每一根血管中流窜。他无法吞咽的口中发出比往日高亢许多的尖叫，唾液顺着嘴角流下。  
“灿烈！灿烈不、不要了！”他眼中的泪珠连串儿落下，被欺负惨了的样子，“好深……太大了，要、要坏掉呜——”  
他双腿绷得笔直，其实早就软得没有一丝力气，全靠手紧紧扒着吧台边缘，借着朴灿烈搂着腰的力道稳住自己不跌下去。  
真的太深了，力道凶狠，和之前判若两人。  
朴灿烈伏在他背上，在他肩窝儿和后背留下玫红的吻痕齿印，稍稍松了些力气，掰着他的脸跟他接吻。  
张艺兴顺从地微微扭过身体，却让后穴内的性器碾在敏感点上，不由得绞紧了后穴，穴肉像一张张小嘴儿一样媚人地舔吻着朴灿烈的阴茎，让他尾椎骨一阵酥麻，用力往里顶了顶。  
“不准卖骚。”朴灿烈咬着张艺兴肉嘟嘟的下唇含混地警告，一手探下去握住小家伙濒临射精边缘的性器，“等我一起。”  
张艺兴听话地咬着唇承受他深重而猛烈的撞击，只从喉口冒出几声又细又软的呻吟。酒精混着甜味儿冒出来，原以为是灌不醉人的度数，结果却是狠狠跌落温柔乡里。  
后穴内被灌进微凉的精液，有的似乎进得很深。高潮让他失神地瘫软下去，被同样喘息着的朴灿烈抱进怀里，就着交合的姿势，吻着他耳尖。  
两人激烈的心跳似乎在这一刻神奇地同拍了，发出了纠缠不休的共鸣。  
“灿烈……”他出声，气息不稳地打破这份安静。后穴里被朴灿烈还半硬着的性器堵住，他故意晃着腰，扭头去问:“灿烈还想要吗？”  
“这话听着怎么跟你上了我似的。”朴灿烈笑起来，本就低沉的声线带上了情事后独有的慵懒沙哑，“我一向赏罚分明。既然罚过你了……那接下来当然也要为你的好表现再奖励你一下——哦对了。”他摆出一副记仇的样子，双臂搂住张艺兴的腰，摁在他起伏的小腹上暧昧地按压着，“还有你笑我没有balance这回事儿……还没跟你算过账呢。”

张艺兴仰躺在沙发床上，一条腿挂在沙发背，腰臀被朴灿烈搂着，没有着力点地半悬空。布料面上有一些粗糙的花纹，印在他的肩胛骨上。他一只手揪住身边的垫子，一只手撒娇似的伸出去够朴灿烈的手。  
“唔……抱……”  
他的声音被操得又酥又软，脸颊酡红，因为还有点委屈而嘟着嘴，像个绵绵软软的玫瑰味雪媚娘。  
朴灿烈居高临下，不急不缓地在穴内进出着，每一次都带出穴口一些艳红烂熟的肉欲颜色。  
“不给你拍下来真可惜了。”他调侃，寻到敏感点用力顶上那处，看着小演员尖叫一声，腰部一弹，带着手里的臀肉荡出一阵波浪，“在外面一副清纯样子，被操起来就变成个小骚货了？”  
张艺兴哼哼几声说自己不开心啦，晃着白生生的手臂一定要他抱。  
朴灿烈无奈地弯腰下去抄过他双臂把人抱起来，性器因为动作而忽然深深进入，蘑菇头埋在稍有褶皱的内壁里来回碾磨。张艺兴双腿环着趴朴灿烈的腰夹得紧紧的，生怕他把自己掉下去了，又搂住他肩膀，跟只无尾熊似的把脑袋埋在他肩窝里，随着他操弄自己的动作而轻哼慢吟。  
霞光散落进来，蔓延得无知无觉，有些笼罩在朴灿烈的脚边。他突发奇想，就这么抱着张艺兴往窗边走去。彩色的晚霞落在他白皙的后背上，同那些淫靡放浪的吻痕倒也有七八分般配，蒙上一层雾气一样的暖金色光辉。  
他把小演员抵在两扇落地窗之间的窄小墙面上，额头碰着额头，目光稍稍下移就能看见他急促呼吸而不断凹陷又恢复的锁骨窝儿，和饱满的胸膛上被咬得红肿如同石榴果实的乳尖。  
最后他直视着小家伙那双半睁的下垂眼，带着点胆怯的样子，却又渴望着新奇的刺激。那双漂亮的眼睛，睫毛都被打湿了微微黏连，蒙着一层泪膜，水光在里面不断地打转儿。  
朴灿烈用口型再次告诉他“赏罚分明”，身下却是毫不留情地顺着重力而侵入，一下子把小家伙的呻吟和眼泪都撞出来纳为己有。  
“叫我什么？”他问，用力地吻着那段曝露出来的修长脖颈，留下一个又一个玫红色花瓣，“我上次教你的……想跟我认错该怎么说？”  
张艺兴噎着声音摇头，咬着嘴唇哭得一抽一抽的。快感累积得过了头，他已经射过两次了，再加上昨晚的纵欲，到现在确实是一点力气也没有了。  
“乖宝贝，叫出来，我们就可以休息了……”  
他像个诱拐小红帽的大灰狼，对小家伙施以甜美的诱惑和温柔的鼓励——轻柔地吻他，像是羽毛拂过双唇一样柔软。  
张艺兴口中的液体也许还残留一丝丝甜味，情事里总是勾引着朴灿烈去吻他，像汲取甘泉一样侵占他的口腔。于是亲吻从鼓励的相贴变为情色的热吻，舌尖交缠翻绞，伴着水声吻得难舍难分，直到榨干他肺泡里最后一丝空气才罢休  
他睁着朦朦胧胧的泪眼，终于开口，声音比夏日里冒着泡的冰汽水更清脆，比冬天早晨泛热气的甜牛奶更温软。  
“灿、灿烈……老公……最棒了……”  
“奖罚分明”的朴灿烈此刻只想做个昏庸无道沉迷男色的昏君。醉死在这么个温柔乡里怕不是他吃斋念佛几辈子修来的福分。  
“真乖……”他心满意足，把自己内心的满足也化为身体上的快感带给张艺兴。  
小家伙汗涔涔的，赖在他怀里，披着霞光做的纱，甜丝丝地跟他咬耳朵。

“我已经叫过灿烈老公啦……所以以后就算有再多女人想要跟灿烈结婚——”  
“……其实只要你高兴就好了。但是灿烈——”  
“灿烈在艺兴心里，会一直是天下第一棒的人。我最喜欢灿烈，所以希望灿烈也可以……”

多喜欢我一点点。

朴灿烈都知道，所以他与张艺兴十指相扣，牢固地把对方锁在指缝之间。

我也最喜欢你了。世界第一喜欢你。

 

小剧场:关于垂耳兔  
回去以后朴灿烈带着张艺兴去挑了只小兔子，垂耳兔，白白软软的，只有鼻尖有一点黑灰色。  
张艺兴开心地抱着朴灿烈往他脸上亲，像兔子吃草那样来回蹭着。  
“我要给它取什么名字？”他陷入沉思，“上一次的小羊玩偶叫羊心……那这次……”  
朴灿烈:你不要起什么惊世骇俗的名字。还不如什么小白小黑。  
“啊我知道了！那就叫霸王龙！小名就叫……”  
朴灿烈:？？？【小声逼逼】你叫它霸霸还不如在床上叫我爸爸……  
张艺兴:我不要……你到底是老公还是爸爸？


End file.
